


Will the Wolf

by J93



Category: Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will the Wolf just wants to make a friend.</p><p>[This is an old story I wrote for my English class in high school. Its not great, but I decided to post it here.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will the Wolf

Will the Wolf was walking down the path in the woods. Everyone he saw ran away because they were scared of him.

Squirrels hid in their trees, rabbits hid in the ground and others froze and stood still. Will the Wolf was a nice but nobody knew him so that day he wanted to make a friend.

Will the Wolf saw a man with an axe who was the local woodsman. When he saw Will the Wolf he froze and ran into the woods screaming for his mum, dropping his axe.

Will the Wolf picked up the axe and an old granny saw Will the Wolf with the axe and fainted on her back. She, like the rest, thought Will the Wolf was a bad wolf.

Will the Wolf was having a bad day. He was only wanting to make a friend.

But then a little girl in a red hood walked by. She was not scared of him. She talked to him for a while then they became friends and walked home together...


End file.
